The 3 Kings
by StygianMuse
Summary: AU. Everybody are students. Fionna definitely did not want trouble and trouble meant attention. And what more attention she can get when she encounters the school's three kings. But that's not all. She kind had to prove she was better, evidently giving the school's bad boy a kiss when he called her loveless. Will she get in trouble with his fans? or would she be the new queen?
1. Lock

_Author's Notes: Well, I had no idea how to finish the Myth Fionna story. Sorry for the followers. I have failed you :( So instead I offer you this story. I hope you like it. Also, I am planning on making A Woman into a comic. Please support me if you would! And read it if you have the time. I hope you read and review if you find it good. That's it. Happy reading_

_I asked her to stay. But she wouldn't listen._

Marshall Lee. The flavour of the week type of guy. You can't name a girl who did not at some time fell in love with him. Rich, smart, a model and famous. It's as if when God spread good luck all over the world, Marshall Lee was there hogging all the luck and leaving the rest of world in the shadows. Fionna, being no part of the "it" population and really not caring about it at all, stood under the shade of the tree, reading about Rick Riordan's Mark of Athena. If you ask her, books are the best company if you don't count her best friend Cake, an upperclassman and also popular around the guys. Yep. What in the world happen that Fionna, the severely introverted girl, would be friends with Cake, the outgoing sexy upperclassman of the University of Ooo.

"You're glaring at him aren't you?" Cake teased Fionna as she tied her long flowing blonde locks into a ponytail. Her boyfriend seems to really it when Cake ties her hair like that. Fionna looked at Cake furiously, blushing up to her ears.

"Cake, look at him! I can't believe how...how...perfect he is! He's like a real life Mary Sue." Fionna look at him as if her stare may bore holes in him and put an end to the dark-haired boy's life.

"I don't get why you hate him Fi, everybody seems to like him though."

"Oh no, not everybody! I know a handful of people that would like to see him go away." She sneered.

"Fi, can't you forgive and forget? It's not like he meant whatever he did to you."

"What makes you think he did something to me?"

"Well, why are you angry then?"

"I...I don't know..." Fionna barely made those words escape her mouth. Cake gave her a puzzled look. Fionna just avoided her expression, to dodge any questions. Why does she hate Marshall Lee? Does she hate him because everything good about life is reincarnated into him? Or that people think it's reincarnated in him, she corrected. Seriously they are all making hype about him. The girls he's dating don't even know that he's not really interested in them. The guys he hangs out are not considered as friends, but lackeys. Who could be really happy about that?

Fionna sighed. Sometimes, people are just crazy.

Cake gestured her to get going to class. She walked toward her building, looked back at Cake to wave her final bye. She saw Cake welcoming her boyfriend, Monochromicorn, with a kiss. She could see that boys around Monochromicorn are shooting him poisonous glare. She could make out some of them saying "that lucky *******". I guess any guy would want to be Cake's boyfriend. She had that wild long blonde hair that seems to be alive. Her hair was her charm. Fionna smiled to herself, closed her eyes and had some deep thinking. Little did she know that she was going nearer to Marshall Lee's direction. 5 feet away...4 feet away...3...2...Bump! There was a large crash in hallways. Everybody was looking at their direction, some mad that someone would tackle their king and some sneered as if they know what was coming in Fionna's way. Fionna shook of her dizziness. She raised her head and met Marshall Lee's gaze. His eyes were dark and...angry.

"Uhm...sorry..." She whispered.

"Seems like someone doesn't know who to respect." He voiced out nonchalantly. Indeed. Marshall was older than her by 3 years. He stood up and helped Fionna stand up too. This surprised her. Did he just helped her? Marshall Lee was not bad after all she thought. But those thoughts readily went the can when he pinned her to the lockers. It was a scary scene. Both of arms were pinned as Marshall studied her face.

"I'd let you off easily since you look kinda cute. Except, what's up with the bunny hat?" He smirked, his hands making its way to Fionna's hat.

"No not the hat! Jerk!" She swatted his hand which prompted the boy to pin her again but stronger. He leaned over to her face. She could feel his minty breath tingling the skin of her neck. He whispered to her ears in a low husky voice.

_That's not how you treat a King._

"Oh shoot." Fionna bit her lip. Why didn't she think about it? Marshall Lee's family is rich. He could be one of the "3 Kings" of the school as they are referred. The "3 Kings" family are co-founders of the university and of course, they are entitled to outermost respect. That's what he was referring! It wasn't age. It was his status. She cursed under her breath. What kind of trouble did she get herself into now? And with him! _Again. _Fionna closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst. So that's why no one was helping her. They didn't want to mess with a King. Fionna felt Marshall Lee's grip loosening. This was her chance. One quick punch and...

"Marshall, please do refrain from harassing the female population." An angelic voice said. After that she could hear a lot female voices swooning. She opened her eyes and looked at the direction of the new comer. He was tall; he had bubblegum blonde hair, angelic face with a gentleman's poise. He dressed casually. He wore a pink sweatshirt with a hood and blue pants. For something as normal as that, he still pulled off a regal look. He separated Fionna from Marshall and prompted her to hide behind his back.

"Well well. If it isn't Bubba." The pink guy's smile twitched. There seemed to be an invisible spark battle between them and they gave off a very dangerous aura. Fionna didn't know if she was safe with the cupid looking guy or she should just run.

"Come on Bubba, I'm just having my fun" He hissed. The pink guy narrowed his eyes.

"That's Prince Gumball to you my good man." He raised his head up high, trying to hide his annoyance. "And would you please leave this lass alone before I report you to Mr. Simon." He gestured to Fionna who was still awed in amazement. Somebody actually stood up for her. A blush crept on her cheeks. She saw the annoyed look at Marshall's face.

"Pfft. Whatever." He had his back faced and prompted his passé to follow him. Now, Fionna didn't know what got into her, but she suddenly screamed.

"Heck Yeah! In your face Marshall! Yeah, not everybody likes you!" She screamed in triumphant. Marshall Lee looked back at her with the deadliest orbs possible. She let out a silent "eep" but she acted brave, stood up with chest out and head held up high. There was a surprise look on his face. He quickly erased it, and a smile crept unto his lips. He continued to walk away.

"Thanks for saving me-" she was cutted.

"Think nothing of it. I was only doing it to put him in line. Pardon me, but I must get going." He said all too fast. It's as if he was avoiding something.

"Uhm..." Before she could even say a word, he was darting passed her. Fionna smelled her shirt. Was she stinky or something?

"Fionna baby!" A familiar voice rushed over to where Fionna was standing. It was Cake, she cupped her hands on Fionna's cheeks. Fionna was still blushing. Still recalling the events that seemed to unfold before her and oblivious to the glares people were shooting at her. Cake on the other hand noticed it and she flipped her long locks and gave them poisonous looks. If looks really could kill.

"What happened? What did that doodoo head do to you?" she asked.

"It was...nothing...Gumball...Prince Gumball saved...I mean intervened." Fionna was still dazed.

"Gumball?"

"Uhm...yeah...why?"

"Isn't he a part of the 3 Kings?"

"He is?! Fionna doesn't know if she was lucky or not. Her paths crossed with the richest guys in school. Any girl would die to be in her shoes. Maybe that's why she was feeling murderous auras behind her.

"Wait, isn't he a prince?" Fionna asked.

"Fionna, you dope. Use your imagination from time to time!" Cake patted her head. "Now you better get to your class. It would be embarrassing if you disappoint Mr. Simon would you?" Cake helped her stand up. Fionna brushed her clothes for any dusts. She fixed her bunny hat.

"You're right!" She scampered all the way to halls, avoiding obstacles to get to her next class. The day went slow and long. Fionna entered and leaved classrooms, listened, fell asleep. It was as if she was in a route. As if the ruckus event never occurred. _Like I'd ever meet them again._

After band practice (Yes, Cake persuaded her to take up playing the violin). She took her things out of her locker and proceeded to go home. After she took a few steps, she saw something peculiar; a red shining thing inside the utility room. Her adventurous spirit got the best of her, and she walked towards that shining light. She opened the door, and quietly closed it. She looked for a light switch, but was momentarily stopped when she heard someone speak.

"Who- Who's in here?" the voiced asked. The voice sounded familiar. Fionna suddenly had goosebumps all over her, as if her body trying to tell her, runaway fool! But another side of her kept telling her to investigate further.

"My name is Fionn-"

"You're that bunny." The voice nonchalantly said. She has to admit, the voice had a sexy yet dreamy tone to it. Then she realized. That voiced belonged to...

"Marshall Lee!" She gasped. She backed away, her back hand looking for the doorknob. Then they heard a click.

"Looks like we're lock here." He calmly said. But Fionna was hyperventilating. They were trapped, and there was still school tomorrow! Not to mention she was trapped in a DARK room with a guy, and not just any guy, the mean and overly perverted (based on her experience with him earlier) Marshall Lee. She began to think of ways to escape.

"We can't escape. If that's what you're thinking" he said.

"How could you be so calm...you...FREAK!" she covered her mouth. She's in trouble this time and no pink haired dude to save her now. But somehow it didn't bother him. He just rolled his eyes and looked away. He just sat there. In the gleam of the moonlight, he seemed to be a perfect landscape. The lights hugged him perfectly, showing of his muscle tones...his so calm and serene. Totally not the infamous Marshall Lee she was used to. He seemed sad, out of his character.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer...are you ok? I'm sorry..." She never did finish her sentence. He stood up, hugged her, his head planted on her neck, his smell mesmerizing Fionna. She could feel the heat of his body.

"Marshall, if you're gonna try something funny, I swear I'm gonna scream! Let go of me! Are you trying to seduce me co'z it won't work!" She tried struggling, but he just hugged her tighter. She let yet another again a small "eep" while blushing.

"Could you just stay here with me?" he asked, his face not looking at her.

"Uhm...sure? But could you let me go?" Marshall Lee looked at her with bewilderment. This was the first time a girl wasn't fawning over him. He loosened his grip until she was free. They both sat there in the darkness. No one was talking. It went for a few minutes until Fionna stood up.

"I've had enough."

_She left before I had a chance to say..._


	2. Kiss

_Ok. So we're stuck here for the night. How dumb could I be to get locked in here but how dumber for Marshall to get himself into this mess!."_

"Hey Marshall."

"..."

"Marshall."

"..."

"Marshall please! I can't bear the silence. Can we please at least talk?"

"A girl sassing me. Well this is unusual. You must think full of yourself."

"What? What makes you any different?! You're just a regular person, just like anyone else!" she proclaimed. Marshall gave her a surprised look. She sweated nervously. Did she say something dumb?

"Do you even know who I am?"

"You're one of the Three Kings."

"And you treat me like this? You should be bowing in my presence peasant." His eyes had a haughty spunk on it which made Fionna even more pissed.

"I don't really comply with social norms. And most certainly do not like you not like most hoes in this school. Heck you're not even that _good-looking_" That last part was a lie. But Fionna needs to teach this guy a lesson. She saw Marshall roll his eyes. She noticed in the dark, Marshall had that bad boy look that most girls would go gaga for. He had jet black hair that shone in the moonlight rays, the light sculpting his features. She held back a blush that was threatening to creep on her cheeks.

"I don't have time for this." He said nonchalantly.

"Well, aren't we unfriendly today? Is it because I'm not you're type that would get-"

"You're boring me." Well that tinged Fionna. She does admit she could be quite annoying. She just stopped talking for awhile. Silence filled the room once again. Fionna felt the night drag slowly and sleepiness was taking over her.

"_I want to sleep...but I can't keep my guard down! Who knows what this shady guy might do to me!"_

"You're too paranoid. Sleep. I won't do anything to you if that's what you're thinking." _Ok weird. Is he a mind reader or something? I gotta keep myself distracted. Don't listen to him, Fi."_

"Why were you here in the first place anyway?" Fionna asked, hoping he would not notice the sudden change in the topic.

"Why were YOU here?" He emphasized on the word 'you'. _We are not going anywhere with this._

"How about we play 21 questions?" she beamed. She assumed that she hit the jackpot because Marshall suddenly raised an eyebrow.

"Go on. I'm listening." Success. She managed to lure this stubborn King.

"What brought you here?" He rolled his eyes again.

"Next question."

"Marshall! It's not supposed to be like this!"

"You ask boring questions. Let me ask the first one."

"Ok, shoot."

"What was your first kiss like?" He sneered. He got her where he wanted her. Nothing beats like humiliation better than an annoying girl who can't seem to know when to show curtsy. Fionna glared at him.

"Next question" She said.

"Figures. You're a big nerd who can't even get her first kiss. You're in college and you still haven't experienced it? It's a shame. There's a big chance you'll be a sphincter." He stuck out his tongue, teasing her. Fionna's head instantly transformed into a big tomato.

"I'll have you know that I am saving my kiss for my special person!" She defended, crossing her arms. Marshall smirked.

"You don't even know how to kiss a cabbage head." He laughed. Fionna was fuming mad now.

"You jerk! Just because little sluts would fawn upon you doesn't make you a hot shot."

"Au Contraire, I big to differ." He flashed him a boyish smile. "Don't worry babe. They don't mean a thing for me." He said. Fionna was disgusted. Was he playing with her? Flirting? She is a girl that should be taken seriously. She's not some patsy idiot that would swoon at the sight of him.

"Kiss me. Kidding. I would never kiss a bottom feeder like you" A sheepish smile crept to his handsome features. Fionna glowered. Marshall let out a laugh again.

"You can't even kiss. Why don't you pair up with your girlfriend, Jake was it?"

"It's Cake!" This is what she doesn't like about school hierarchy. The jerks get jerker, and the abused well you know it. And right now, this jerk is abusing her kindness.

_How could I shut this boy up? If I throw insults at him, he would just fling it back to me. He needs something worse than that. And she has the perfect plan_

Marshall lee was still laughing, when Fionna sat on his lap. With a stern look on her face, she crashed her lips on his. Planting her soft plumps against his cold ones, her hands finding their way to run her lacy fingers on his hair. _I hope I read this right._ Her eyes wide open, so she can see how Marshall's face went from surprise to confused to...satisfied? Oh...this is so according to plan. His eyes were wide to closed, and his arms snaked their way on her hips, holding her as if afraid that she would go. She tried pulling away, but he would lean closer to her, locking their lips again.

_This jerk is enjoying this too much._

SLAP.

Marshall's face and Fionna's hand were both red. Fionna got up and smirked triumphantly. Marshall was dazed.

"It looks like...this nerd dominated the King?" she teased. Marshall touched his lips and then his sore cheeks. As if on cue, the door suddenly burst open, with Cake's face greeting the now standing Fionna.

"Fionna! I was looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed. Fionna sighed a relief.

"Let's go, _honey._ I don't think that king would like us to dirty his air with our peasant-ness." There was so much ice in that honey that Cake winced a little.

"Fionna are you alright?"

"Let's just go Cake."

And she left. Leaving Marshall Lee wide eyed.

_Fionna. The rabbit girl eh? This makes things...different._


End file.
